


Prove Me Wrong

by babydollwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beta’d, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Penis in Vagina, Sex, Smut, Straight Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dean winchester being a softie, small dick jokes, wrap it before you tap it, wronged dean (mentioned), x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollwinchester/pseuds/babydollwinchester
Summary: Y/n and Dean open up about their first kisses, Dean doesn’t enjoy teasing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written smut before please be kind

“Do you remember?” Dean asked, leaning back in his seat inside the impala.

“My first kiss?” I clarified, Dean nodded and watched the side of my face as I stared out into the empty parking lot we were sitting in. “Yeah I think so, it was pretty similar to how we are now. Except it was his moms mini van.” 

Dean laughed and let out an ‘oof’ at the thought. 

“I was 16, I had just gotten my braces off.” I continued to explain; Dean just listened as I painted the picture in my head. “We saw beetlejuice at a drive in theater, I think he thought I was gonna get scared and cuddle into him.” 

“Teen romance.” Dean joked.

“Right, like yours went much better.” I shoved his shoulder and put the attention in him.

“Hell yeah it did! My first kiss got me to third base.” Dean puffed his chest proudly. I scoffed. Dean enjoyed recalling his first kiss more than I did, a lot more in fact. I watched him shift uncomfortably for a moment before clearing his throat and looking down at the steering wheel, though his mood quickly shifted from turned on to sad. “We left town the next day. I told her and she was heart broken, told me I used her… we drove through that town two years later… I ran into her and her friends. Turns out, she told everyone my dick was small.” 

Dean ran his hand across the steering wheel, looking for something to do to distract himself from the memory. The world was quiet for a brief pause, before a quick laugh escaped me. Dean's head snapped in my direction, watching me try to cover my mouth with my hand as more laughs came out. 

“Oh laugh it up. At least I didn’t try to lay any cheesy moves on her.” Dean thumped back against the seat and fiddled with the key in the ignition, contemplating ending the drive here and now. 

“No but maybe if you had, you wouldn’t have a flock of girls thinking you truly had nothing but a pretty face.” I continued to laugh. Dean turned the key, the impala roaring to life and backing up quickly, heading back to the bunker. “Dean-“

I waited for him to turn to me, to acknowledge that I had spoken. But instead he just continued to drive, his jaw clenched tight as if he was biting his tongue. Had he gotten this mad over something he brought up? 

I watched his face, waiting for an expression change. For him to laugh or at least sigh. But it never came, his jaw remained set; which I had definitely taken notice off. The curve of his jawline even more prominent, the week old stubble matching his slightly overgrown hair. My eyes moved along his face up to his hair, it was messier than usual, because he continued to run his hand through it, clearly deep in thought. ‘Sex hair’ some might call it. His hand had absent-mindedly moved to his bottom lip, running across it. I couldn’t help but begin to wonder how his stubble would feel-

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dean finally spoke, we were nearing the bunker. I shrugged and pulled out my phone, the shutter clicking as I snapped a photo. The car came to an almost violent stop inside the bunkers garage. “Seriously?”

“You told me too.” I shrugged again, opening my camera roll to view the photo. I bit my lip excitedly and had to refrain from turning it into my wallpaper. Dean got out of the car and headed straight for the door, not waiting or even opening my door as he usually did. I realized maybe he was a lot more upset than I had anticipated. 

Inside the bunker, Dean tossed down the keys onto the map table and stormed past Sam, who was currently looking up cases on his laptop at the very same table. He attempted to greet his older brother, only to be met with silence. I walked in shortly after, watching the whole situation go down. 

“What’s his problem?” Sam asked me, closing his laptop and standing to head to his room. 

“Beats me. Blue balls maybe.” I shrugged, staring at the kitchen doorway which Dean had walked through.

Sam nodded, not wanting to prod further and instead headed for his own room, knowing Dean was a ticking time bomb when he was upset like this. 

Dean walked back into the war room, taking a swig of his beer as he sat down, kicking up his feet onto the table and staring at the ceiling. I watched him for a moment, biting the inside of my cheek in contemplation before deciding it best to just leave him be. 

I took my own seat, on the opposite side and as far from Dean as I could get. Pulling my laptop from the middle of the table and opening it. I started replying to other hunters emails or messages I had received within the past few days, typically just hunters asking for advice on cases they were working, or offering intel they had learned themselves. 

A few emails later, I was stumped. A hunter from a few states over was asking about a particular monster, something I wasn’t well versed in, but I knew Sam and Dean had dealt with it in the past. I thought for a moment, before deciding to suck it up and ask Dean what he knew. Hopefully he’d be in a good enough mood to help out. Though, I was surprised when I looked towards him, only to find him already looking at me. He looked away quickly and cleared his throat, suddenly very interested in the empty bottle in his hands. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” I smiled teasingly. Dean scoffed and stood up, carrying his bottle to the kitchen to dispose of. I was growing tired of the silent treatment, quickly forwarding the email to Sam and shutting my laptop so I could follow Dean into the kitchen. 

He stood in front of the sink, sleeves rolled up. His hands grasped the edge of the sink and I could  
clearly seen the veins in his arms. 

“Dean, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-“ My apology was cut short by Dean dropping his head and sighing.

“Having a bunch of strangers laugh about my dick, fine. But you? That hurts a little more.” He admitted, turning to look at me, leaning back against the sink and crossing his arms.

“I was just-“ 

“I know what you were trying to do. But I don’t think you should talk if you have no frame of reference.” His voice got lower.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The tension in the air shifted. I looked Dean up and down, trying to figure out what his next move would be. 

He pushed away from the sink, closing the distance between us slowly; yet stopping about ten feet away. Watching me the same way.

“What do you want it to mean?” He asked, eyebrow raised, never breaking eye contact. 

It was my turn to move, closing the gap until the tips of our shoes touched. I examined his face, making sure he wasn’t about to bust out laughing and embarrass the hell out of me. 

So, I walked closer. Now our chests brushed each other, and we had to move our heads to look at each other. I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move, probably just as worried about rejection as I was at the moment. 

My hands went to the sides of his face, slowly caressing the stubble with my thumbs before pulling his face closer to mine. His hands instinctively went to my waist as he saw what was coming. Our lips collided softly, moving slightly out of sync but trying to get a feel for each other. His fingers dug into my sides slightly as he pulled my hips closer to his. I could feel the beginnings of his arousal through his jeans, I couldn’t help the moan of approval that came from my throat. We swayed slightly, lips just pressed together as we both enjoyed the closeness. 

Dean pulled away first, pressing our foreheads together for a moment before leaning back to look at my face. We smiled softly at each other. 

“Maybe we should… unless you don’t want to-“ I had never seen Dean so nervous. He was a ladies man, he could have any woman in his bed within minutes, so why was he suddenly choking?

“I don’t think we’d be in this situation right now if I didn’t.” I laughed lightly, stepping back and taking hold of his hand. I led him to his bedroom, pulling my shirt over my head as soon as I was in the door. Dean was definitely motivated by that, kicking the door closed behind him and heading straight for me, hands going back onto my hips as he walked me backwards towards the bed. My knees hit the edge and I fell onto my back with a laugh, forcing Dean to follow by tugging his shirt. 

Dean placed a kiss on my lips, then moving down my jaw to my neck. He kissed a trail down to my shoulder and back up, sucking a hickey right under my ear. I pushed his shoulder, forcing him to pull back as I glared at him. 

“Seriously? How am I gonna explain that to your brother?” I scolded playfully. Dean groaned.

“Please don’t talk about my brother at a time like this.” He stood up and backed away from the bed slightly to remove his shoes and red plaid shirt at the same time, then pulling off his solid gray shirt, exposing his torso to me. He stepped forward to dive back in but I sat up, smiling up at him from where I sat.

I placed my fingers through his belt loops, pulling him forward, not looking away from his face as I undid his belt. He had turned his gaze to watch what I was doing. I popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper slowly. I pulled his jeans down his hips, until  
they fell naturally around his ankles; I attempted to do the same with his boxers, but he had stepped back again, ushering me further up the bed until my head hit the pillows. 

Dean crawled up the bed, right between my legs. His face hovered over mine, holding a gentle smile. His knee moved further up, pressing directly into my core and giving me the slightest amount of pressure I craved. I gasped lightly, lacing one of my hands into the hair on the back of his head and giving it a slight tug while my other slid up his chest. Pulling him down, our chests connected once again as I placed my own lips on his neck, leaving soft kisses and getting my revenge by placing a hickey directly in the middle of his neck. Lost in the moment, Dean let a moan rumble out of his chest, too turned on to care about the taunting he’d receive from Sam. 

“I think this is a little unfair.” Dean said, pointing out that he was in just his boxers while I had only removed my shirt. 

“I think I like it like this.” I teased. Dean chuckled and shook his head. He reaches under my back, undoing the clasp of my bra with one hand in a matter of seconds. I didn’t bother to comment on just how well he did that. His hands slipped up to my shoulders, pulling the straps down, he looked to me for approval before removing it completely and tossing it to join the rest of the clothing we had discarded. 

“Oh jesus.” He whispered, more to himself than me. He leaned down immediately, kissing his way through the valley between my breasts as his left hand cupped one. His mouth going to the right to cover in kisses and a few hickeys. His left thumb brushed over my nipple a few times before running circles on it. He switched sides, mirroring the actions he had just done to both breasts to give them equal attention. I pulled him back up, kissing him deeply as his right hand still squeezed my breast. The kiss continued as he moved his hands down to undo my jeans and push them down my hips, he pulled away for a moment to fully pull them off, immediately coming back up to be face to face, grinding his knee a little harder into my center.

His left hand trailed down my body, toying with the lace edge of my underwear before dipping underneath and pressing his middle finger to my clit. I let out a quiet string of the profanity as a small bolt of electricity shot through my core. He added another finger to rub steady circles, watching my face as he tempted different movements. He finally slipped his middle finger into me, testing the waters before adding his ring finger, the heel of his hand pressing against my clit every time he entered. 

“This is all for me, huh?” He smirked, pointed out how wet I had become. “It always is, isn't it? Even the nights you’re alone in your bed. Or sitting next to me in the impala with your thighs pressed together, thinking I don’t notice. It’s always for me.” 

“A-always, Dean.” I stuttered, praying he’d keep going as my release neared. He pumped his fingers in a few more times. Just as my eyes began to roll back and my back arched, he pulled away. My back fell flat again and I left out an annoyed huff. He brought his fingers up, forcing them into my mouth, causing me to taste myself. He removed them only to kiss me and savor the taste of me on my own tongue. 

“Sorry sweetheart, the only way you’re coming tonight is on my cock.” He licked his lips, leaning down to kiss me again as he pulled my underwear all the way off. He pushed up onto his knees and smiled taunting, wasting no time; pulling his boxers down and freeing himself. I understood now why he was so distressed about people saying he was small, because he definitely wasn’t. He was just above average in length but his girth was impressive all in itself. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

“Careful, I may just take you up on that.” I reached one hand forward to wrap around the base, but Dean's hand caught my wrist. So I raised my other hand, only for him to catch that one too. I pouted slightly, Dean only laughed and pulled my hands above my head. He placed a few kisses across my face, slowly moving down to my neck and chest and back up to my lips. 

One of his hands slipped between us again, rubbing circles on my clit and positioning himself at my entrance as his other held my hands in place. I moaned as he stroked himself a few times, rubbing his thumb over the precum and spreading it over the tip. He paused his movements momentarily and looked up into my eyes sincerely.

“You’re absolutely sure?” He asked, ready to pull back. I nodded. “Say it, I wanna hear it.” 

“Dean. I am begging you. Just fuck me.” I whined, Dean smirked. 

“Begging for my cock? I could get use to that.” He remarked. As I opened my mouth to respond, he pushed up into me as far as he could, almost sitting fully inside me. He swallowed my moans in his kisses, allowing me a moment to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and pushing right back in. He brought both his hands to hold mine against the sides of my head. 

He began a steady rhythm of in and out, his head falling to my shoulder as he listened for my moans. He began rocking harder, biting back his own moans and curses.

“Dean… please. Wanna touch you.” I said quietly, turning my head towards his. He lifted his head to look me in the eyes before they roamed down my body. He let go of my hands and allowed them to find his shoulders and scrape my nails down his back. He grunted softly, his hips stuttering at the action. My hands came up to his hair and pulled him down towards my chest where he placed soft kisses. His thrusts sped up and he brought his hand between my legs to play with my clit. His other hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing lightly. I pushed my neck further into his hand and he applied a bit more pressure. 

“Been wanting this.” He spoke, struggling to form full sentences. “Fuck. So good.” He said with each thrust. 

Suddenly his hands went under my shoulders, scooping me up to sit in his lap. He adjusted us comfortably and began to lift my hips. I rolled my hips and was pleased by the delicious moan that escaped him. Wanting more, I continued the motion until Dean allowed me to take the lead. 

“There you go, darling. Fuck yourself on me.” He kisses along my collar bone, hands cascading along my back as he watched me chase my own pleasure. I rolled my hips forward and hit the spot inside me that made me see stars, the moan that came from me told Dean everything. “That’s it huh?” He smiled, looking into my eyes as he moved his own hips to hit the spot repeatedly. I began to chase my high, the fire building in my stomach with every thrust. I called out Deans name. 

“D-Dean- Oh god. I’m-“ I stuttered out. Deans hand came up to my chin, tilting my head down to look him in the eyes. 

“Look at me when you come.” He said, eyes focused on mine intensely. A few more thrusts and I was there, my body shaking as I moaned out his name, doing my best to keep my eyes open to look at Dean. Suddenly his own eyes slammed shut and he lowered his head as he came, the way I clenched around him had pushed him over the edge. A string of profanities and a moment of holding me against him, he fell forward, bringing me with him to land on my back.

I let out a chuckle as I caught my breath, running my hands through his hair while he laid on top of me. He eventually realized he was squishing me, and rolled over. I sighed at the loss of contact. 

Standing up, I awkwardly walked to the bathroom to clean up, coming back in. a few minutes later to find Dean snoring loudly while laying on his stomach in bed middle of the bed. 

“Should’ve known.” I smiled to myself, tip toeing over to grab the flannel he’d been wearing and throw it on myself. I’d only done up a few buttons before he cracked one eye open to look at me confused. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, lifting his head slightly. 

“I was going to-“ I started to point towards the door, but he had grabbed my wrist yet again and yanked me into the bed. I laid on my back while he wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his face against the shoulder of my arm that was under his head. I laughed and ran my hands through his hair again, realizing how warm and sweaty it had gotten. Deans snores took over the room again, I soon followed, lolling off to sleep in his arms. 

-

The next morning, I woke up before Dean. He had eventually rolled onto his back, one of his arms covering his eyes as he snores lightly. I stretched and snuck out of the bed; throwing my underwear back on and buttoning the shirt all the way. 

My feet padded softly on the cold floor as I walked towards the kitchen. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I entered.

Sam was sitting at the table, head resting against his hand as he scrolled endlessly on his laptop. He looked up to me, taking in my outfit and just shaking his head, not even sure what to say. 

I put frozen waffles in the toaster, pushing down the button and turning around, jumping up to sit on the counter. 

Dean walked in not long after me, fully dressed. Smiling at Sam and I. He walked over to me, placing one hand on my thigh and leaning up to press a kiss to the side of my mouth. I smiled softly, grabbing my waffles once they popped from the toaster. 

Dean walked to the fridge and began rummaging through old take out containers. I took a bit of the plain waffle and Sam finally spoke.

“Is that a hickey?” He asked, looking at the purple mark on Dean's neck. I ate more of the waffle to hide the smile coming to my face. Dean spit out the expired rice he had attempted to eat, looking between Sam and I.

“Just doing my civic duty.” He shrugged, sending a wink my way. Sam sighed and closed his laptop, picking it up and getting ready to leave the room.

“I’m glad y’all worked…” He gestured between us, “this out, but please keep it away from me.” He left the room, Dean and I watching him leave. Once he was gone, Dean turned back to me and chuckled, both of us turning into fits of giggles for a moment. When it died down, I was finally able to talk to him.

“So… this, what exactly is it?” I asked, kicking my feet slightly as I picked at the waffle in hand. Dean thought for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to say.

“I want this to be us, just me and you. Strings attached and all that… but if you don’t, we can pretend it never happened.” He seemed hurt by the latter. 

“No! No I- I do want this.” I reached my hand out to him, he took it in his own and lightly kissed my knuckles. I giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. When we pulled away, I offered him the other waffle I had made, which he accepted. 

“Then it’s settled.” Dean said. “We’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give opinions and constructive criticism:) always looking to improve!


End file.
